1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fully automatic finishing apparatus, and more particularly to a deburring apparatus which removes undesired scales or burrs from workpieces, such as cams of particular or complex profiles having a central bore and/or slits, as well as conditions the surface for successive operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the workpiece deburring art, various types of apparatus such as buffing, wire-brushing, barrel-finishing and others have heretofore been in practical use. Such conventional devices involve considerable human labor during operation, and also produce many unacceptably poor quality finished products which have unprocessed burrs still remaining or excessively processed burrs. Thus, such devices present disadvantages with regard to the operating efficiency and the quality of thus obtained products. It is also noted that the conventional apparatus cannot perform simultaneous satisfactory deburring and surface conditioning.